Chibi Never Cry
by KasNaranja
Summary: La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio… pero el que Vergil tenga que soportar a un Dante convertido en un niño de parvularios… va más allá de toda cruel venganza imaginada!


Wop! Salto a la palestra.

Aquí mi primer fic completo de Devil May Cry y el primero que publico por Fanfiction! n0n

Llevaba años (cuatro más o menos xD) sin regresar por estos lares, pero creo que por fin he reunido la inspiración necesaria

Hace años también que utilizo a los personajes de DMC, pero hasta ahora nunca los había puesto en una historia original solo para ellos xD Espero que más o menos sea potable, perdón si no los he utilizado como se merecen…

Los personajes de DMC son propiedad de Capcom y yo no me lucro por escribir sobre ellos - pero si me dejáis Reviews haréis feliz a esta humilde persona, confieso que me alimento de Review y respiro gracias a ellos, dejar uno aunque solo sea por dejarlo y tendré un día más de vida ToT Cada vez que no dejáis un Review tengo que comerme un gatito para superarlo… aunque sea, hacerlo por los gatitos… y si eso no funciona, pues amenaza directa: sin Review no hay continuación!

Y ahora!!!!!!!!!!!

Wellcome the Hell!!

-------------------------------------

_No quiero¡oh lector!, que apartes de tus buenas disposiciones oyendo cómo Dios quiere que se paguen las deudas. No prestes atención a la forma de estas penas, sino a lo que en pos de ellas vendrá; piensa que en el último y peor resultado no pueden prolongarse más allá de la gran sentencia._

_Divina Comedia_

_Purgatorio, Canto Décimo_

_--- _

El olor de aquel antro era una mezcla entre madera grasienta y rancio, el lugar en sus días había sido ideal para reunir a los jóvenes en sus fiestas, pero parece que el descontrol de dejar entrar a cualquiera, había ocasionado más de una pelea y una mala fama al lugar…

El dueño ya apenas se molestaba por hacer publicidad del local, incluso el cartel de las ofertas se mantenía dentro del establecimiento para evitar que lo robasen, siete sillas a cada cual más destartalada se repartían para las dos sucias mesas, el resto eran taburetes en la barra que era la zona más iluminada de aquel lugar junto con la mesa de billar que ahora quedaba para el disfrute del dueño del lugar y sus amistades.

Aun así, aunque la música rock que sonaba estuviera pasada de moda, aquel lugar era sin duda el mejor sitio de la ciudad para disfrutar de una pizza de verdad.

El dueño del local alzó la mirada al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta, simplemente le hizo falta escucharle andar para reconocerle, había adquirido esa costumbre cuando años atrás había perdido la vista en una pelea en la que le quemaron los ojos… para intentar hacer un poco más agradable su apariencia y ocultar aquellas horribles cicatrices, llevaba los ojos vendados, nunca había encontrado estéticas las gafas para ciegos. Y aunque el resto de sus sentidos se habían potenciado permitiéndole llevar aquel negocio de una manera más o menos normal, ninguna de sus habilidades le había permitido llevarse a la cama a ninguna chica bonita…

El recién llegado no necesitaba presentación. Su gabardina roja como la sangre cubriendo su pecho desnudo y bien formado, como si sencillamente hubiera salido de casa con lo primero que tenía a mano. Pelo albino, ojos azules y piel pálida, le gustaba por naturaleza llamar la atención aunque fuera solo con su manera de andar desgarbada aunque firme, la hierba no volvía a crecer allí donde ponía los pies. Su exterior se correspondía con su interior, la sonrisa cínica dejaba ver que no brillaba especialmente por sus modales ni su paciencia. Al contrario que muchos otros héroes, Dante Sparda era grosero, tosco, guarro, sarcástico, no tenía tacto ni buen carácter y tampoco le importaba nadie… El marido perfecto para muchas mujeres.

-Chico ¿lo de siempre?

-Por supuesto, excepto por lo de chico, viejo.

Dante se apropio de dos de los taburetes de la barra, uno para sentarse, y el otro para utilizar la barra de metal y apoyar ahí sus pesadas botas militares. A su lado y apoyada contra la barra, Rebellion, su espada por excelencia. Aquella era una ciudad muy dura como para ir desarmado, aunque a él le gustaba llamar la atención y no tenía reparos en ser de los pocos que se defendía del ataque de demonios con una espada.

El dueño del bar torció el gesto al escuchar el sonido de aquel metal tan característico… pero lo ignoro mientras cortaba con rapidez y maestría los ingredientes para el plato de aquel cliente. Escucho a alguien sentándose en la barra… se extraño, no le había escuchado entrar y no había sentido su presencia…

Dante seguía el ritmo de la música tamborileando el ritmo con los dedos sobre la barra, miro por el rabillo del ojo al recién llegado que se sentó en el taburete de al lado junto a su espada. Le ignoro apoyando los codos contra la barra mientras observaba impaciente la creación de aquella obra de arte llamada pizza.

-Perdone…-El recién llegado hablo con voz tomada dirigiéndose al dueño del local, aunque apenas se entendía nada de lo que había dicho, el tipo hablaba con la cabeza baja hacía su camisa blanca empapada en sudor. Su aspecto era dejado, el pelo desordenado y grasiento, barba de hace varios días y aspecto febril… quizás realmente estuviera enfermo o quizás alguien le hubiese asaltado pegándole una paliza (aunque por su aspecto, parecía que nunca hubiera llevado algo de valor encima).

-¿Si? Dígame.

-Un… un café…

-Ahora mismo se lo traigo.

En un momento ya tenía el café hirviendo en la taza, lo coloco delante del hombre regresando a su tarea y poniendo el horno a calentar con la pizza, escucho como Dante chasqueaba la lengua aburrido.

-Ey viejo, no comprendo el servicio de este lugar… ¿Cómo es que a él le has atendido tan rápido y yo aun estoy esperando a mi pizza?

-Eso es porque aun eres un niño y te quedan muchas cosas por comprender, chico.-Giró para encararse a Dante mientras pasaba un paño a la copa que tenía en la mano. Percibía en él la impaciencia pero confesaba que era tremendamente divertido el fastidiarle… de todos modos no abusaría de su paciencia.-Venga, enseguida tendrás tu pizza, y para compensar la espera, te invito a la primera ronda de bebida.

-¿Solo la primera? –El peliblando se hecho hacía atrás sopesando la propuesta. -Está bien, viejo… dame un litro de algo con gas y estamos en paz.

-Oye chico…- El dueño se reprendió interiormente por la invitación, pero antes de que el chico se saliera con la suya le pondría las cosas claras…

Un gesto inesperado del extraño derramo la taza de café mientras el hombre ciego tenía un presentimiento por aquella situación… una punzada de que algo no marchaba bien. Dejo la pizza recién cocinada sobre la barra y se escondió detrás de esta dejando a Dante y aquel extraño solos.

Dante giro alzando la barbilla en gesto intimidatorio para observar directamente por primera vez a aquel extraño. El café hirviendo goteaba sobre su pantalón, pero el hombre no hacía gesto alguno de dolor, solo torcía la espalda agarrado al mango de la espada Rebellion, como si esta fuera el punto de apoyo que le sostuviera para no caer de cabeza al suelo.

-Eyyy… bueno amigo, creo que hoy has bebido más de la cuenta.-Dante se paso la lengua por el labio sonriendo divertido por aquel tipo.

El extraño no le contesto, y tampoco se soltaba el arma…

"…Sparda…"

El cuerpo del desconocido comenzó a sufrir convulsiones, los hombros le subían y bajaban en espasmos mientras respiraba ruidosamente hiperventilándose… alzo la mirada que ahora era blanca y abrió la boca más de lo que un cuerpo humano daba de si desencajando las mandíbulas en lo que era un profundo pozo negro del que salían sonidos guturales…

Como un destello plateado, Ivori, una de las pistolas gemelas de Dante, con un disparo a la boca abierta de aquel cascaron humano fue suficiente para tumbarle y dejar un charco de sangre en el suelo con el cuerpo del extraño tendido abriendo los brazos en cruz.

-Escoria…- El peliblanco se agacho para recoger la espada que aun sostenía el cadáver.

Tiro de ella, pero una fuerza desconocida se aferraba aun en el mango del arma. Dante piso el antebrazo disparando una y otra vez contra la muñeca del hombre hasta reducir la carne en un muñón sangrante y, ahora sí, pudiendo recuperar a Rebellion.

-Gracias amigo.-Dante enfundo la espada en las correas de la espalda. Pero presentía que poco tiempo tendría que dejarla así… en la zona más oscura de aquel lugar, las sombras se arremolinaban intentando esconderse y engañar a los sentidos buscando el momento oportuno para atacar.

"…Sparda…"

-Ey chico, ya sabes que las peleas fuera… -El hombre ciego asomo detrás de la barra el cañón de la escopeta que utilizaba para defender su local, desgraciadamente sabía, que esas armas no tenían efecto alguno en los inquilinos que solía atraer Dante, pero al menos, el tenerla a mano siempre hacía que se sintiera más seguro.

-Tranquilo viejo, ya me marcho.-Giro en dirección hacia la puerta cogiendo el trozo más grande de su pizza y metiéndoselo a la boca.

-Esto ira para tu cuenta chico!

La suerte de Dante iba de mal en peor…

Salió a la calle, estaba atardeciendo y las nubes cubrían el cielo dejando entrever trazos rojizos y anaranjados, el viento silbaba amenazante, el color negro del pavimento parecía removerse ocultando más sombras que se deslizaban sobre este como un pez que nada en la corriente.

Dante salto hacia atrás en el aire consiguiendo mantenerse sobre este un momento gracias al retroceso que causaban sus pistolas gemelas.

El asfalto salto por los disparos desprendiéndose la piedra que sangraba salpicando a su alrededor una sangre negra como la brea, sin dejar dudas de que había acertado a su oculto enemigo. El liquido negro burbujeo en el suelo alzándose como una mano esquelética reclamando el cielo, Dante cayó sobre el charco salpicándose las botas y deshaciendo la ilusión.

-Maldita sea… acababa de limpiarlas…- Arrastro las suelas de las botas amargado y por suerte desprendiendo la oscura sangre mientras unos jadeos guturales acompañaban a sus movimientos.

A su espalda escucho un sonido extraño para los mortales pero común para él… era como si el espacio tiempo se hubiera abierto a su espalda, la realidad se había convertido en un reflejo en el agua, y entre las hondas sobre esta superficie, apareció un ser de carne oscura, más bien negra, como si le hubieran prendido fuego y el hollín se hubiera pegado a su carne viva, de rostro plano y con una burda corona de metal que le apretaba el cráneo en una eterna tortura.

"Mis hijos…"

-Indudablemente por lo feos que son, han salido a su papa…

Dante disparo inesperadamente sobre el charco de brea deshaciéndolo definitivamente entre el plomo y un agudo chillido de este. La criatura recién aparecida gruño saliendo de la grieta y revelando su tamaño… Dante alzó la barbilla para observarlo, calculaba que prácticamente le triplicaba en tamaño.

"Tú has matado a mis hijos…" -La voz de aquel ser parecía salir de todas partes y rodearle.

-Lo superaras,-Dante puso los brazos en jarras sosteniendo sus pistolas mientras se reía en la cara del demonio.- Es fácil, buscas una mujer dispuesta de allá donde vienes y a pasar una buena noche.

"Tú has matado a mis hijos… por lo tanto… es justo que yo te mate a ti…"

-Veo que no hay buenas mujeres en el infierno que has salido.

Los demonios no eran buenos captando las ironías, simplemente atacaban con todas sus fuerzas inspirados por su motivo y por el odio del que habían nacido.

Lanzó un puñetazo dispuesto a aplastar a Dante, pero él había sido más rápido, sus negros nudillos chocaron contra el asfalto formando un cráter mientras sentía el dolor punzante de cada disparo que el peliblanco le lanzaba desde el aire.

La bestia rugía furiosa y cegada por el dolor, aprovechando que su objetivo estaba en el aire, le mando un manotazo que Dante no pudo esquivar, la fuerza del ataque le lanzó varios metros en el aire estrellándolo finalmente unas calles más bajo contra el escaparate de una concurrida cafetería, el demonio observando fijamente a su objetivo, la carne quemada de este vibro como una honda de agua en el espacio mientras iba volviéndose transparente hasta ocultarse entre las luces y las sombras…

Gritos histéricos por todas partes…

Gente que únicamente intentaba salvar su pellejo y otros que le observaban impasibles, no esperaba menos, el confiar en un beso reparador de alguna clienta de buen cuerpo o en un sencillo "¿estás bien?" era demasiado pedir para el peliblanco.

Entre gritos de sorpresa se reincorporo de entre los escombros que su aterrizaje había ocasionado, solo unos cuantos cortes que sangraban abundantemente y que en un momento se convertirían en simples rasguños (aunque el gran cristal clavado en su brazo izquierdo parecía ser grave y haberle cortado varios tendones) y un par de huesos fuera de su sitio que soluciono colocándoselos él mismo. Ningún mortal hubiera podido soportar el dolor y las heridas, pero Dante era excepcional. Aun así, por mucho que intentase impresionar, la caída le había ocasionado un buen dolor de cabeza… y los gritos de su alrededor no ayudaban a mejorar la situación.

Pero no podía permitirse bajar la guardia, era el momento del plato fuerte.

Desenvaino la espada aturdido y desorientado, fue un movimiento casi involuntario de su cuerpo al percatarse de que había chicas a su alrededor con las que podía lucirse, pero dejando las impresiones a un lado, se mantenía atento, aun no había mandado aquel demonio al infierno, por lo tanto las cosas no estaban del todo tranquilas. Ya se sabe lo que dicen, nunca dejes cabos sueltos o estos volverán para estrangularte.

Dante sentía su brazo libre pesado a causa del enorme trozo de cristal que se había extraído de el… pero no tenía tiempo de reparar en este ni en los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, el demonio había regresado.

Se alzo ocultando parte de su torso debido a su altura, solo pudieron reparar en parte del movimiento de su brazo y en el como la carne negra de sus piernas se tensaba ante la acción que pensaba realizar…

De un manotazo derribo parte de la fachada de la cafetería lanzando los escombros sobre el inocente público y mostrándose completamente.

Dante apretó los dientes reaccionando con rapidez, mando un mandoble sobre un gran trozo de piedra que iba directo hacia un grupo de colegialas, estas se cubrieron la cabeza con los brazos sin llegar a reparar en el titánico esfuerzo del joven y tosiendo a causa del polvo de los nuevos escombros. Parte del tejado iba a caer sobre los trabajadores del local, Dante no iba a llegar a tiempo… lanzo a Rebellion que giro en el aire y corto la piedra en dos, el peliblanco intento alcanzar sus pistolas, ahora el demonio le atacaba directamente a él proyectando sus negras garras contra los ojos de Dante… el peliblanco chasqueo la lengua con dolor sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos en un movimiento reflejo, su brazo herido le había jugado una mala pasada… sintió la ráfaga de viento y el vacio en este a causa de la velocidad y la fuerza del ataque… con un poco de suerte no le cortaría la cabeza, y puede que el pelear ciego fuera toda una experiencia…

Pero el ataque nunca llego a su objetivo.

Otra corriente, otro vacio de aire, mucho más veloz que el anterior, en un reflejo azul como un zafiro, se interpuso entre el ataque desviándolo en un choque entre metal y carne donde el vomitivo sonido de los músculos y huesos siendo desgarrados lleno el ambiente.

La criatura alzo un rugido cegada por el dolor. Dante abrió los ojos disimulando la sorpresa y torciendo el labio amargado… frente a él y dándole la espalda, una persona tan parecida a él, sus mismos ojos, su misma mirada… pero con un alma tan diferente a la suya… como la otra cara de la moneda. Su gemelo, Vergil.

-Deja que lo adivine bro… has venido porque el café de este sitio es una porquería ¿me equivoco?

Vergil ignoro el comentario de su hermano sin mirarle aun, hacia meses que se habían separado, sencillamente no compartían las mismas ideas sobre su destino… Dante solo se preocupaba en hacer dinero para un proyecto de negocio y Vergil… prefería mantenerse exiliado…

El demonio de piel carbonizada agarro lo que antes había sido su mano y ahora era un muñón de carne palpitante y sangrante, miro desafiante al recién llegado abriendo la boca mostrando sus innumerables filas de colmillos de aquel pozo negro en actitud amenazadora.

-No te equivoques Dante…-Vergil hablo por primera vez a su hermano manteniéndose frio e impasible pese a la situación.-He venido únicamente porque armabais demasiado escándalo… aunque debí sospechar, que como siempre, el escándalo y el desorden es algo que te acompañan.

El menor de los hermanos giro la cabeza asqueado escupiendo sangre al suelo en señal de desprecio.

"Malditos… bastardos…"

El demonio hecho la cabeza hacia atrás proyectando las garras de su mano sana… Vergil hizo una media sonrisa de superioridad… el ataque del demonio solo alcanzo a un reflejo azulado de donde antes había estado el primogénito de Sparda… y su garra salió volando cortada por Yamato, la katana de Vergil.

El demonio rugió una vez más… pero en su boca abierta, Dante aprovecho para dispararle una y otra vez con Evory que era la única pistola que podía controlar mientras su brazo herido se recuperaba.

Un disparo tras otro, su carne desgarrándose a cada nuevo movimiento de la katana… la batalla estaba decidida. El demonio cayó de espaldas con un gran estruendo pero inerte. El poder de los hijos de Sparda juntos era asombroso, pero aquella pelea solo había sido una casualidad. Vergil apunto el filo de la katana contra el cuello de su hermano sin mirarle aun, Dante le apunto también con la pistola mientras cerraba y abría los dedos de su brazo herido, comenzaba a recuperar la sensibilidad en estos, la necesitaría si las cosas se ponían difíciles…

-Ya he dicho que no he venido por ti, Dante.

-Corta el rollo, no pienso tragarme el que estuvieras aquí por casualidad.

Vergil giro la cabeza lentamente mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, en su mirada un gesto de seriedad, nobleza y ante todo frialdad, no contestaría a las dudas del otro, puesto que no tenía un porqué.

Dante adivinando lo que pensaba su hermano sonrió de manera socarrona.

-¿O es que sencillamente no podías estar sin verme? Ya sé que estoy bueno bro, pero no me van los hombres.

Vergil retiro la mirada de su hermano sintiendo vergüenza ajena ante las ridículas salidas que llegaba a tener Dante. Pero ya era tarde, y había perdido demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar… le dio la espalda dispuesto a salir.

Escucho el característico sonido del metal de la pistola de Dante cargando contra su sien.

-No me des la espalda.

Por fin algo de furia en el tono de Dante.

-¿Vas a dispararme por la espalda? –A la provocación de Vergil, los ojos de Dante se abrieron con ira contenida, al borde de su paciencia.-No me hagas reír, estúpido hermano…

La gota que colmo el vaso.

El ensordecedor sonido de un disparo lleno el ambiente, Dante no brillaba por su paciencia, pero tampoco por sus reflejos… la bala paso de largo, una vez más, Vergil había sido el más rápido, en un movimiento de cadera, clavo la rodilla en el suelo esquivando la bala directa a su cabeza, sintió la sorprendida mirada de Dante clavándose en él sin tiempo para reaccionar, alzó el brazo agarrándole la muñeca de la que sostenía la pistola, y desenvainando la espada apuntando el extremo al suelo, se reincorporo finalmente al tiempo que pasaba el afilado filo del arma por el pecho descubierto de Dante.

El corte no era profundo, pero si doloroso. Por un momento las rodillas de Dante cedieron clavándolas en el suelo para intentar mantener la compostura y quedando agarrado por la muñeca que aun sostenía Vergil.

-Sigues siendo tan débil Dante…

El peliblanco quiso reincorporarse y luchar contra las palabras de su hermano. Pero ante el gesto que le supuso aquel esfuerzo, la herida de su pecho sangro abundantemente siéndole imposible levantarse y acabando inclinado sobre sí mismo por el dolor.

Vergil le soltó la mano asqueado al verse confirmadas de nuevo sus ideas. No le quedaba nada más que hacer en aquel lugar, y no estaba dispuesto a luchar contra Dante en aquel estado, no sería una batalla honrosa.

Veía como su hermano se iba alejando una vez más… abrió la boca para gritar su nombre, para insultarle y retarle a una batalla… pero sus palabras morían en su garganta producto de la sangre que no dejaba de escupir.

Pero algo paso desapercibido para ambos…

El demonio contra el que habían peleado aun no estaba acabado… aprovechando la discusión entre sus atacantes, reunió los últimos poderes que aun le permitían estar en el mundo mortal para un ataque final, moriría, pero no se iría al infierno el solo… y su venganza seria quien se había interpuesto en su victoria. Le habían cortado las manos… pero aun podía proyectar su hechizo donde quería, abrió la boca en la que brillaba un amenazante hechizo…

Vergil no lo vio venir, se giro demasiado tarde, cuando ya casi tenía el hechizo encima… pero nunca llego a impactarle…

Dante salto inesperadamente directo hacía su hermano yéndose los dos al suelo, interponiéndose en el ataque y recibiéndolo de lleno.

Por primera vez, en el rostro impasible de Vergil se dibujo la sorpresa, encontró a su hermano en el suelo, agarrándose el pecho y con los dientes apretados con fuerza por el dolor, para que no le escuchasen gritar, no les daría aquel gusto. Pero, después de años, Vergil volvió a sentir el instinto de un hermano mayor…

Agacho la mirada clavando los ojos en el demonio que parecía sonreír satisfecho, lo que él no sabía, que los demonios no son los únicos que pueden hacer magia… El viento giro alrededor del primogénito formando hondas que parecían cortarlo todo a su alrededor… algo brillo sobre la esfera, destellos de un azul eléctrico, destellos afilados como espadas que envolvían a la esfera proporcionando a Vergil una eficaz defensa y un potente ataque.

Dante parpadeo incrédulo ante aquello… ¿Cuándo se había hecho su hermano tan poderoso?...

En un parpadeo, solo necesito acercarse a su objetivo, la carne y la sangre salpicaron a su alrededor, el cuerpo del demonio se convirtió en una masa de carne deforme mientras sus restos se iban convirtiendo en cenizas que arrastraba el viento… ahora si estaba realmente acabado…

La esfera de poder desapareció y ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente… Vergil comprobó aliviado que Dante aparentemente estaba bien, y este intentaba mantenerle la mirada amenazante, aun a la espera de su pelea, cuando realmente se sentía intimidado por la muestra de poder de su hermano…

"Malditos… hijos de Sparda…"

Miraron al demonio, el brillo rojizo de una calavera negra que iba desasiéndose poco a poco parecía estar hablándoles.

"Vuestra batalla, al igual que la de vuestro padre, es inútil hijos de Sparda… lucháis por un imposible, por una causa perdida, nosotros somos demonios, hijos de la sombras, nacidos del odio, del dolor y del pecado, alimentados por la ira, la avaricia, la gula, la lujuria, la pereza, la envidia y la soberbia … Mientras estos sentimientos moren en los corazones humanos, nosotros nunca moriremos, nunca dejaremos de nacer, solo habéis destruido este cascarón… pero ahora regreso al infierno, donde somos legión; con mi destrucción, solo retrasáis mi regreso y me prevenís a mí y a mis hermanos de vuestra presencia. Aun así, no me marcho en vano y tú hijo de Sparda, disfrutaras de mi venganza…"

Vergil alzó la ceja extrañado por el comentario… pero no tuvo tiempo de saber más, Dante se había alzado de nuevo dispuesto a reclamar su protagonismo. Aplasto con su bota militar el cráneo del demonio que se deshizo definitivamente entre cenizas en el viento.

Amos hermanos volvieron a mirarse fijamente… pero contra todo pronóstico, el ambiente entre sus miradas ya no era tan tenso, todo gracias al cansancio de Dante y al sentimiento de respeto de Vergil hacía su hermano para demostrar, que pese a continuar siendo débil, era lo suficientemente idiota para interponerse en un ataque dirigido para él…

Sin mediar palabra, el primogénito le dio la espalda una vez más para marcharse definitivamente del lugar, dio unos pasos hacia el exterior entre los escombros para desaparecer en un parpadeo. Dante ya estaba sanado de sus heridas, se miro las manos un momento para comprobar que el último ataque del demonio no le hubiera afectado… todo parecía en su sitio… se encogió de hombros recuperando a Rebellion, ya era tarde y aquel día demasiado duro. Además, no quería que le cargasen a él la factura de la fachada destrozada…

---

Llovía.

La lluvia caía negra en la oscuridad de la noche. Era algo ensordecedor.

Él no podía dormir. No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Llevaba así horas, sin saber a ciencia cierta si seguía despierto o sencillamente soñaba que no podía dormir.

Los recuerdos se mezclaban con el sonido de la lluvia.

Dante resoplo respirando forzadamente y con el pecho desnudo lleno de sudor, se agarro de las sabanas, no era la lluvia… no eran los recuerdos…

Dolor.

El dolor en su pecho, un dolor mucho más allá de la olvidada herida de Vergil que le había producido aquella tarde. Más allá de la piel, más allá de los huesos… el dolor venia, de dentro.

"Mama… no nos dejaras solos como hizo papá¿no? … ¿No te morirás verdad?"

¿Por qué¿¡Por qué!?

Maldita sea… ¿A qué venia que recordara aquello? No era más que un niño cuando dijo aquello, ahora era todo un hombre, y podía superarlo todo.

"Eres débil"

Dante abrió la boca en un grito mudo arqueando la espalda del dolor, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mirada ensombrecida.

Era aquel maldito dolor en su pecho. Era como fuego, como algo abriéndose paso, como si le aplastaran, no tenía nombre, no quería pensar en un nombre para aquel dolor, no quería sucumbir por muy insoportable que fuera.

Escuchaba su corazón acelerado, le dolían las encías de la fuerza con la que apretaba los dientes, parecía que a su alrededor todo estuviera ardiendo y él se retorciese entre las llamas.

No podía más….

Abrió los ojos como platos y alzo un grito mientras sentía como le aplastaban en pecho…

---

Vergil escuchaba llover, pero no le daba importancia. Prefería llenar su mente en aquellos momentos de otras cosas que no fueran del tiempo que hacía en la ciudad.

La biblioteca de la mansión Sparda, era el que había sido su hogar, pero no permanecía en aquel lugar por apego ni por melancolía, la biblioteca que su padre le había brindado tenía vastos conocimientos que no encontraría en ningún otro lugar. Gustaba de estudiar aquellos libros, de ellos aprendió la magia de su padre, pero de momento ninguno le había mostrado aquello que buscaba realmente…

Un relámpago ilumino la estancia proyectando su sombra en el suelo y haciendo que por primera vez el peliblanco se percatase de la hora. El cansancio no le preocupaba, pero reconocía que le era necesario descansar para mantener siempre su estado de alerta.

Otro relámpago… pero el sonido que este produjo trajo algo más… un sonido que volvió a repetirse, el repicar de la puerta principal.

Vergil arrugo la frente. Nunca esperaba visitas, y la mansión era demasiado espeluznante para que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se atreviese a molestarle con estúpidas bromas, y aunque cualquier niño demasiado inquieto que fuera lo suficiente temerario para llamar a la puerta, dudaba que incluso le molestasen a aquellas horas y con aquella lluvia.

Pero sin embargo, volvieron a llamar.

El peliblanco dejo sobre la mesa el libro con el que estaba asegurándose de cerrar la biblioteca para atender a quien quisiera molestarle… empuño también a Yamato, solo por precaución.

Al llegar aun seguían llamando, pero curiosamente, era ahora cuando se percataba que si no hubiera sido por la insistencia, no hubiera escuchado nunca aquellos golpes tan débiles.

No presintió peligro al otro lado de la puerta… abrió lentamente escuchando más nítidamente la lluvia… sintiendo como alguien la abría de golpe de una patada, un estilo característico que ya conocía: Dante había venido en busca de pelea. Pero lo que encontró al otro lado de la puerta, fue muy distinto a lo que esperaba…

Nunca nada ni nadie habían conseguido que Vergil Sparda abriera la boca de aquella manera por la sorpresa, en el rellano de la puerta, empapado, sosteniéndose el pantalón el cual le arrastraba por el suelo con una mano, con su característica gabardina roja, arrastrando el cuero rojo y mojado para apartarse el pelo de la cara con aquellas mangas tan largas que no le permitían sacar las manos de esta… Dante… o por lo menos, el Dante que había sido hace años…

Un niño de aspecto menudo y enormes ojos azules que le miraba torciendo el labio en un rostro redondeado por la corta edad.

-Ya era hora… estoy empapado, bro.

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla….

------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

¿Vergil se pondrá el delantal y será niñera? x3

¿Explotara a Dante mediante trabajos infantiles?

¿Le cerrara la puerta y resultara que todo había sido un sueñoooo?????

Chan channnnnnnnnnnnnn, más, próximamente.

Quería que fuera de humor pero se torció un poco la cosa… próximamente más humor (espero).

Dejar Review!!


End file.
